Ayahmu, Idamanku
by Ben-Xing
Summary: Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Kyungsoo itu sangat menyukai ayah Junmyeon, Kim Siwon. Mulai dari senyumnya yang membuat lelah hilang seketika, lesung pipinya, bibirnya, garis tegas rahangnya yang Kyungsoo elu-elukan, tingginya yang sangat menawan, apalagi tubuhnya sangat hug-able itu. Duh Kyungsoo menyukai semua yang ada padanya. A Kyungmyeon/Sudo fic with slight of Siwon/Kyungsoo


Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Kyungsoo itu sangat menyukai ayah Junmyeon, Kim Siwon. Mulai dari senyumnya yang membuat lelah Kyungsoo hilang seketika, lesung pipinya yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur, bibirnya yang Kyungsoo mimpikan setiap hari, garis tegas rahangnya yang Kyungsoo elu-elukan, tingginya yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat menawan, apalagi tubuhnya yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat _hug-able_ itu. Duh Kyungsoo menyukai semua yang ada pada Kim Siwon itu.

.

.

.

Title : Ayahmu, idamanku

Author : Ben-Xing

Pairing : KyungMyeon/SuDo dan Siwon/Kyungsoo

Length : Oneshoot

WARNING : BL, typo(s) bertebaran, EYD amburadul

Pemainnya milik diri mereka masing-masing, tapi fic ini milik Ben-Xing

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah berteman dengan Junmyeon lebih dari enam tahun, sejak _Senior High School_. Dan Kyungsoo menyukai ayah Junmyeon itu sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, saat diajak Junmyeon bermain ke rumahnya.

Gempa bumi. Itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat seorang pria membukakan pintu rumah Junmyeon, apalagi saat ia memamerkan senyum lebarnya itu, Kyungsoo rasa terjadi tsunami juga. Kyungsoo memang sejak awal sudah tahu bahwa Junmyeon itu hanya hidup dengan ayahnya, ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan Junmyeon. Yang tidak ia kira adalah Junmyeon memiliki ayah setampan itu. Dan sejak itu pula Kyungsoo mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai _number 1 fan of Kim Siwon_. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga sudah menyebut dirinya sebagai _the next mother of Junmyeon_.

Menurut Kyungsoo, ayah Junmyeon itu sangat mirip dengan visual Super Junior, boyband terkenal asal Korea Selatan itu. Tapi Junmyeon selalu menyanggahnya, ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ayahnya itu lebih mirip dengan leader boyband EXO. Dan Kyungsoo akan sangat tidak terima karena menurutnya leader EXO itu pendek, sedangakan ayah Junmyeon itu tinggi.

Kyungsoo mengartikan ayah Junmyeon itu sebagai mataharinya, sehingga tiada hari Kyungsoo tanpa mataharinya. Seperti pagi ini, Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan rumah Junmyeon. Mau mengajak Junmyeon berangkat kuliah bersama, alasannya. Padahal niatnya agar bisa bertemu dengan ayah Junmyeon itu.

"Kyungsoo? Menjemput Junmyeon?" Kyungsoo tidak peduli walau matahari sudah terbit sejak tadi, karena menurut Kyungsoo matahari-nya baru saja merekah di bibir ayah Junmyeon itu.

"Iya, paman. Paman sedang memasak?" Kyungsoo sudah memasuki rumah Junmyeon. Ia sudah biasa datang ke rumah Junmyeon, karena itu ia tidak canggung lagi. Hanya jantungnya saja yang berdetak tak karuan karena ayah Junmyeon itu.

"Iya, baru saja mau memasak. Masih memasak air. Junmyeon masih tidur di atas." Kyungsoo bisa melihat ayah Junmyeon itu memakai apron biru. Duh Kyungsoo sangat iri pada apron biru itu, bagaimana ia bisa dengan sangat mudah memeluk tubuh ayah Junmyeon itu. Kyungsoo kan juga mau. Huhuhu

"Ah, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memasak. Paman bersiap-siap untuk ke kantor saja." Kyungsoo memamerkan senyumnya. Salah satu alasan Kyungsoo rajin belajar memasak sejak dulu adalah ayah Junmyeon itu.

"Kau memang idaman, Soo. Kalau begitu biar aku membangunkan Junmyeon sekalian." Idaman. Itulah kata yang selalu diucapkan ayah Junmyeon yang selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo ingin sekali berguling-guling karena terlalu bahagia. Seandainya saja Baekhyun melihat ini, pasti ia akan mengatai Kyungsoo 'dasar _sugar-daddy_!'. Tapi Kyungsoo sebenarnya mau mau saja kok jika dijadikan ayah Junmyeon sebagai _sugar-daddy_ -nya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja meletakkan masakannya ketika ayah Junmyeon datang ke dapur. Ah Kyungsoo benar-benar masih mempertanyakan bagaimana ia sekarang masih bisa hidup jika setiap melihat senyum ayah Junmyeon itu jantungnya selalu menjadi tidak normal. Belum sampai ayah Junmyeon itu sampai di meja makan, sang anak sudah menyusul di belakanganya.

Duh... jika melihat seperti ini Kyungsoo serasa melihat keluarga idamannya saja. Sang suami siap-siap akan pergi bekerja, sedangkan sang anak siap-siap akan pergi menutut ilmu, lalu sang ibu sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Duh ini adalah momen yang selalu Kyungsoo mimpi-mimpikan.

"Wahhhh baunya harum sekali Soo..." Ayah Junmyeon sibuk menghirup masakan Kyungsoo yang sudah matang itu. Sedangkan sang anak sudah duduk manis dan menikmati sarapannya. Duh... Kyungsoo rasanya melihat masa depan, Kyungsoo rela kok memasak setiap hari seperti ini asal bisa menikmati momen pagi yang hangat. Bukankah keluarga yang sangat harmonis, suami tampan yang sedang menikmati masakan istrinya, anak yang sedang menyantap sarapannya sebelum berangkat sekolah, dan seorang istri yang sibuk meladeni suami dan anak tercintanya itu. Duh Kyungsoo bisa meleleh lama-lama.

"Aku sudah sarapannya, aku ada janji dengan dosen pagi ini." Itu suara Junmyeon yang menginterupsi imajinasi indah Kyungsoo ini. Apa-apaan itu, kenapa harus berangkat saat Kyungsoo sedang menikmati dunianya, padahal Kyungsoo saja belum sarapan.

"Ayah, aku berangkat dulu." Junmyeon sudah berpamitan pada ayahnya. Inginnya Kyungsoo sih tetap disini, menunggu ayah Junmyeon selesai sarapan, mengantarnya ke depan rumah, mendapat morning kiss sebelum ayah Junmyeon berangkat. Tapi sayang itu hanya maunya Kyungsoo, kenyataannya ia tetap ikut berpamitan pada ayah Junmyeon.

"Terimakasih, Soo... sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini. aku tak pernah salah memilihmu sebagai idaman." Senyum ayah Junmyeon itu terlalu lebar, Kyungsoo yakin ia pasti sudah meleleh karena senyum itu jika tidak ada teriakan Junmyeon dari depan rumah.

.

.

.

Semua teman Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo itu sudah tahu masalah Kyungsoo yang menggilai ayah Junmyeon itu, termasuk sang anak pula. Jadi sudah menjadi pemandangan harian jika Junmyeon bermanja-manja ke Kyungsoo. Seperti sore ini, mereka sedang berada di rumah Chanyeol, rencananya sih mau merayakan kesuksesan Luhan yang baru menempuh siang ujian itu. Sedangkan yang punya acara belum juga datang. Mereka sedang meramaikan ruang tamu Chanyeol yang sudah lebih mirip kapal pecah itu.

Chanyeol yang sibuk bermain dengan Baekhyun dan Jongdae, dengan Tao sebagai korban mereka. Kai dan Sehun yang lebih memilih mengusili mereka dengan menambah penderitaan Tao. Untung saja masih ada Minseok yang membelanya. Pasangan Kris-Lay yang entah hilang kemana. Dan Kyungsoo yang asyik membaca buku dengan Junmyeon yang tidur pulas berbantalkan pahanya dan memeluk perutnya.

"Kemana saja rusa jantan itu? Lihat! Junmyeon sampai sudah tidur _dikeloni_ ibunya!" Itu suara cempreng Baekhyun. Dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Kyungsoo sudah biasa mendengarnya. Luhan malah lebih sering mengatai bahwa Junmyeon itu sangat ' _mak-mak an_ ' pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa Junmyeon itu manja karena ia kekurangan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Jadi Kyungsoo santai saja, lagipula Kyungsoo kan calon utama ibu Junmyeon. Heuheuheu

Menurut Kyungsoo, jika ingin mengambil hati ayahnya, maka harus mengambil hati anakanya dulu. Seperti di cerita-cerita, seorang single parent pasti akan mengutamakan anaknya, seandainya anaknya sudah merasa cocok dengan calonnya, baru sang single parent akan mau menikah lagi. Nah Kyungsoo rasa Junmyeon sudah cocok dengannya, lihat saja bagaimana manjannya Junmyeon padanya.

Seperti jika Junmyeon sedang sakit, dia akan berubah semakin menyebalkan, mengalahkan Jongdae malah, dan tidak ada yang bisa merawat Junmyeon selain Kyungsoo. Jadi setiap Junmyeon sakit, pasti ayah Junmyeon akan menghubungi Kyungsoo untuk meminta tolong merawat Junmyeon. Kyungsoo 'sih bahagia saja. Sangat malah. Dia bisa berperan menjadi ibu Junmyeon dan merawatnya. Jika ayah Junmyeon sudah memberi Kyungsoo kepercayaan untuk merawat Junmyeon, secara tidak langsung berarti ayah Junyeon sudah menyetujui Kyungsoo untuk menjadi pengganti ibu Junmyeon. Itu 'sih maunya Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Junmyeon itu mahasiswa tingkat akhir, jadi dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengerjakan tugas akhirnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo itu berada satu tingkat di bawahnya, tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk Kyungsoo menemani Junmyeon mengerjakan tugas akhirnya itu. Sebenarnya kebiasaan Kyungsoo bukan hanya membantu Junmyeon mengerjakan tugas akhiranya saja, tapi juga membersihkan kamar Junmyeon yang lebih mirip kandang kuda itu, merapikan baju Junmyeon, membangunkan Junmyeon dengan menyeretnya hingga ke kamar mandi jika memiliki janji pagi dengan dosen pembimbingnya, itu semua sudah jadi kebiasaan Kyungsoo. Kan Kyungsoo calon utama ibu Jumnyeon? Hihihi

Inginnya Kyungsoo sih bukan hanya menata barang-barang Junmyeon saja, tapi juga membantu menata kamar ayah Junmyeon itu. Tapi saat dihadiahi kecupan di dahinya karena sudah merawat Junmyeon yang sakit selama seminggu dan tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit tiga bulan yang lalu saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo kejang-kejang, apalagi berdua bersama ayah Junmyeon di kamaranya. Bisa khilaf Kyungsoo. Iya Kyungsoo yang khilaf, bukan ayah Junmyeon.

Seperti malam ini, Kyungsoo juga sedang menemani Junmyeon mengerjakan tugas akhirnya. Junmyeon sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah hampir menutup matanya. Kemarin malam ia harus kehilangan tidurnya karena diajak Baekhyun, teman satu flatnya untuk menonton Harry Potter secara maraton dengan alasan Baekhyun yang merindukan Draco Malfoy. Masalahnya yang menonton dengannya itu Baekhyun, yang tidak bisa diam memuji betapa tampannya si penyihir berambut blonde itu. Jadi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menutup matanya walau sedetik pun. Yang terakhir Kyungsoo ingat hanya sayup-sayup suara Junmyeon memanggilnya sebelum ia benar-benar berpindah alam.

Kyungsoo bersumpah, saat tidur tadi ia sempat melihat wajah ayah Junmyeon yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, wangi parfum yang Kyungsoo berikan sebagai kado ulang tahun ayah Junmyeon bulan lalu juga masih bisa Kyungsoo rasakan di hidungnya. Seingat Kyungsoo ia ketiduran saat menemani Junmyeon mengerjakan tugas akhirnya, kemudian datang ayah Junmyeon yang menggendongnya untuk memindahkannya ke kamar, kemudian 'menandai' Kyungsoo sebagai miliknya. Nah kalau yang terakhir itu imajinasi Kyungsoo saja. Tapi apa daya imajinasi Kyungsoo jika yang ia lihat di hadapannya sekarang adalah seorang Kim Junmyeon yang sedang tidur pulas dengan mulut yang membuka lebar dan air liur yang mengalir kamana-mana. Duh Kyungsoo kan maunya ayah Junmyeon.

.

.

.

Jika Kyungsoo sedang marah, sedang sedih, sedang menangis, tidak ada yang bisa menenangkannya selain Junmyeon. Seperti saat ini, Junmyon yang berlarian menuju flat Kyungsoo setelah mendapat kabar dari Baekhyun bahwa Kyungsoo berdiam diri di kamar seharian karena gagal mengikuti kontes bernyanyi.

Kyungsoo menghiraukan orang yang baru masuk ke kamarnya, langkah berlarian, nafas yang ngos-ngosan seakan baru saja mengikuti lari marathon, usapan lembut di pipinya. Tanpa Kyungsoo lihat pun ia tahu siapa sosok itu. Apalagi ketika pelukan hangat yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo tenang. Kyungsoo jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah ada anak yang menenangkan orang tuanya seperti ini?

.

.

.

Satu minggu lalu Kyungsoo mendapat undangan dari ayah Junmyeon untuk makan malam dengan tamu istimewa ayah Junmyeon. Kyungsoo tentu saja menerima dengan sangat senang. Tamu istimewa ayah Junmyeon, jangan-jangan Kyungsoo mau dilamar olehnya? Atau jangan-jangan Kyungsoo mau diperkenalkan sebagai calon ibu Junmyeon. Duh Kyungsoo menjalani satu minggu itu serasa satu tahun.

Disinilah Kyungsoo, di dapur rumah Junmyeon. Sedang membantu ayah Junmyeon menyiapkan makan malam. Sedangkan sang anak sedang sibuk memakan potongan melon dengan wajah cemberut. Alasannya sih karena tugas akhirnya harus mengalami revisi lagi. Kyungsoo malah tenang, mengabaikan Junmyeon dengan dunianya. Ia terlalu sibuk menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya ini. Ayah Junmyeon yangs sibuk memasak menurut Kyungsoo sangat keren. Kapan ayah Junmyeon tidak keren menurut Kyungsoo? Duh Kyungsoo jadi semakin tidak sabar menunggu waktu makan malam tiba.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pikir tamu istimewa ayah Junmyeon itu adalah keluarganya. Yang tidak Kyungsoo kira tamu istimewa tersebut ternyata adalah teman lama ayah Junmyeon, seorang wanita cantik yang seumuran dengan ayah Junmyeon. Yang menjadi masalah bukan karena perkiraan Kyungsoo salah, tapi ketika ayah Junmyeon menyebutkan bahwa wanita yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Im Yoon Ah itu adalah cinta pertamanya berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersedak makanannya.

Dan Kyungsoo sudah sangat sering mendengar istilah bahwa cinta pertama itu tidak bisa mati hanya bisa membuat Kyungsoo diam. Kyungsoo hanya semakin diam ketika mengetahui bahwa status wanita itu masih single, apalagi ketika ayah Junmyeon menggodanya untuk menikah dengannya yang langsung diterima oleh wanita itu hanya bisa membuat Kyungsoo semakin meremas tangan Junmyeon yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia genggam dibawah meja itu. Makan malam itu sebenarnya berjalan dengan sangat baik, kecuali perasaan Kyungsoo saja yang memang pada dasarnya sedang rusak itu.

.

.

.

"Jika kau disuruh memilih antara aku dengan bibi itu, siapa yang kau pilih?" Makan malam itu sudah selesai. Bibi yang mengaku sebagai calon ibu Junmyeon itu juga sudah pulang. Disinilah Kyungsoo, taman belakang rumah Junmyeon. Menemani lelaki itu berenang. Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan kemanjaan Junmyeon yang sering kambuh itu.

"Tentu saja kau lah. Kenapa juga aku harus memilihnya?" Kyungsoo menatap lelaki yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaannya itu sedang sibuk mengunyah apel. Padahal Junmyeon tadi juga baru selesai makan, tapi sekarang sudah melahap sepiring potongan apel yang sejak tadi Kyungsoo kupas.

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi menjawab iya?" Bibi yang dipanggil Junmyeon dengan panggilan Bibi Yoona tadi memang menanyakan pada Junmyeon, apakah dia mau jika wanita itu menjadi pengganti ibunya yang dijawab 'tentu saja' dengan sangat bahagia oleh Junmyeon. Entah dia sedang bertanya serius atau menggoda Junmyeon. Yang jelas jawaban Junmyeon berhasil mendapatkan tanda cinta di kakinya dari Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin menolaknya. Itu akan terkesan buruk. Lagipula dilihat darimanapun kau itu selalu No. 1." Kyungsoo juga tidak mengerti, jawaban Junmyeon itu terkesan ambigu. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang bukan menurut Junmyeon lagi, tapi menurut ayahnya. Kalau Kyungsoo berhasil mendapatkan hati Junmyeon tapi tidak berhasil mendapatkan hati ayah Junmyeon kan sama saja. Berarati strategi Kyungsoo selama ini gagal. Huhuhu

"Lalu jika ayahmu memilihnya. Apa kau akan setuju?" Kyungsoo ragu saja. Ayah Junmyeon tadi terlihat senang sekali. Apalagi ketika wanita itu akan pulang, ayah Junmyeon mengahadiahkan sebuah ciuman di pipi kanan wanita itu. Kyungsoo saja paling jauh mendapatkan kecupan di dahi. Kan Kyungsoo jadi sebal sendiri.

"Duh. Sudahlah. Daripada aku mendengar omelanmu. Lebih baik aku berganti baju dan mengantarmu pulang." Junmyeon berlalu masuk. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Atau lebih tepatnya dengan kegalauannya.

Jika dilihat dari kacamata Kyungsoo, apa ayah Junmyeon memang sengaja mengenalkan wanita itu sebagai penolakan terhadap perasaan Kyungsoo. Tapi jika ayah Junmyeon tidak bisa menerima Kyungsoo sebagai calon ibu Junmyeon. Kenapa ayah Junmyeon selalu mengatakan ia adalah idaman, apalagi beliau selalu mempercayakan Junmyeon kepadanya. Kurang apa coba Kyungsoo? Kurang cinta dari ayah Junmyeon mungkin. Heuheuheu

"Soo..."

Kyungsoo pikir yang duduk di sampingnya itu adalah lelaki yang berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang. Ia tidak mengira saja jika pria yang selalu ia harap menjadi masa depannya itu yang datang.

"Iya paman. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Sejengkel-jengkelnya Kyungsoo pada ayah Junmyeon, ia tidak mungkin memperlihatkannya. Pasti akan berkhir dengan Junmyeon yang menjadi pelampiasan Kyungsoo. Nah kalau yang itu memang sudah menjadi nasib Junmyeon.

"Maafkan aku. Bukannya aku bermaksud menyakiti hatimu." Kyungsoo menatap lalaki di hadapannya ini. Suara yang lembut, tutur kata yang halus, wajah yang menenangkan. Kenapa juga Kyungsoo harus berurusan dengan mahkluk Tuhan yang mendekati sempurna ini.

"Apa maksud, paman?" Kyungsoo akui memang ia sakit hati. Melihat bagaimana kedeketan ayah Junmyeon dengan bibi tersebut memang membuat Kyungsoo sebal. Tapi yang Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ayah Junmyeon ini.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu sejak dulu, sejak kalian bersekolah. Bahwa kau memiliki perasaan padaku." Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat, tangan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi sibuk mengupas apel secara reflek beerhenti. Bukannya Kyungsoo terkejut, ia sudah menebak jika ayah Junmyeon mengetahui perasaannya. Hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak menyangka ayah Junmyeon akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Duh kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjadi gugup.

"Kau sangat baik selama ini. Kau selalu membantu Junmyeon. Kau yang paling mengerti dia. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana repotnya aku jika tidak ada dirimu. Sejak kecil Junmyeon tidak bisa dekat dengan orang lain. Ia selalu menempel padaku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana lucunya ia ketika ku bawa pergi bekerja dan kutempatkan di bawah meja." Kyungsoo masih saja diam. Lebih memilih mengamati ayah Junmyeon yang seperti mengingat kembali masa lalu. Bahkan senyumnya juga tak pernah pudar.

"Jika ada orang yang mendekatinya, ia pasti akan melempar apapun yang ada di dekatnya ke arah orang tersebut. Bahkan pimpinanku pernah mendapat sebuah pecahan telur karena terlalu gemas padanya. Ia selalu menemaniku bekerja hingga larut malam, hingga ia ketiduran demi menungguku bekerja. Dia memang begitu menggemaskan. Tak terasa saja sekarang ia sudah hampir lulus kuliah." Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Apa Junmyeon selama ini minta ditemani juga agar seperti ayahnya. _Well like father, like son_.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Sejak kau berteman dengannya. Ia sudah tidak kesepian lagi. Selama ini kau selalu ada untuknya. Aku tak tahu harus berterimakasih dengan cara apa untuk membalas kebaikanmu ini." Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjawab _semua yang kulakukan ini demi engkau, paman_. Tapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Namun tentang perasaanmu, Soo. Aku minta maaf sekali. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Kyungsoo sudah tahu. Baekhyun sudah pernah memberitahunya tentang kemungkinan bahwa ayah Junmyeon tidak memiliki perasaan kepadanya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu saja bahwa rasanya akan sesesak ini.

"Perasaanmu tidak salah. Kau juga tidak bersalah. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa, aku tidak pantas. Kau itu sangat baik, aku tidak pantas menerima semua kebaikanmu itu. Sejak ibu Junmyeon meninggal, dan ia meninggalkanku seorang malaikat kecil. Aku bersumpah bahwa hidupku sejak itu hanya untuk malaikat kecilku itu." Kyungsoo sendiri tidak percaya bagaimana ia masih mampu duduk diam menatap ayah Junmyeon ketika semua mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

"Tapi kau tahu, sudah beberapa tahun ini aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri pada Junmyeon. Mungkin dia bukan termasuk orang yang _verbal_ terhadap apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi kau pasti tahu bahwa ia adalah pengamat yang sangat baik." Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi jujur saja, rasanya ia hanya butuh pelukan Junmyeon yang menenangkan itu.

"Kau tahu, Soo. Bukannya aku ingin menolak perasaanmu. Tapi ada orang yang lebih baik dan lebih pantas mendapatkanmu. Dan percayalah, kau akan selalu menjadi idamanku." Sebuah kecupan di dahi Kyungsoo seakan menyadarkannya bahwa lelaki yang lebih tua 25 tahun darinya itu telah meninggalkannya. Bukan hanya untuk pergi kembali masuk ke rumah. Tapi juga meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri dengan segala mimpi buruknya.

Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak bisa merasakan. Semuanya seakan terjadi begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin ia melihat mataharinya, orang yang selalu memberi warna dalam hidupnya. Tapi rasanya sekarang semua begitu gelap.

Jika memang ayah Junmyeon tidak bisa menerima perasaannya. Lalu kenapa ia selama ini begitu baik pada Kyungsoo. Apa selama ini ia hanya diperalat. Tapi Kyungsoo yakin ayah Junmyeon bukan orang seperti itu. Lalu kenapa pada akhirnya ia masih menyebut Kyungsoo sebagai idamannya. Seolah ia masih memberi harapan pada Kyungsoo, tapi juga pergi meninggalkannya.

Entahlah. Kyungsoo terlalu buram. Bahkan ketika Junmyeon datang dengan wajah khawatir, ketika Junmyeon sibuk mengusap air mata Kyungsoo, ketika Junmyeon sibuk menanyakan alasan Kyungsoo menangis. Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti, ia hanya bisa memeluk Junmyeon erat. Karena memang hanya pelukan itu yang bisa menenangkannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya yang berat. Ia baru bangun dari tidurnya. Duh matanya terasa sembab, hidungnya terasa tersumbat. Yah, Kyungsoo kembali ingat, ia berakhir tertidur setelah menangis karena ayah Junmyeon. Bicara tentang ayah Junmyeon, Kyungsoo bisa melihat dada Junmyeon di hadapannya yang kembang kempis menandakan nafas tenang dari si empunya. Kyungsoo menengadah, menemukan wajah Junmyeon yang sedang tidur dengan pulas. Tumben sekali lelaki itu tidak membuat air liur.

Duh jika sudah bergelung di pelukan Junmyeon begini Kyungsoo jadi malas melakukan apapun. Apalagi memikirkan ucapan ayah Junmyeon kemarin, hanya membuat Kyungsoo semakin malas saja. Tapi mengenai penolakan ayah Junmyeon, berarti Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjadi ibu Junmyeon, itu berarti Kyungsoo tidak bisa menikmati pelukan Junmyeon lagi. Duh Kyungsoo malah kembali ke posisi nyamannya.

Memikirkan tentang ucapan ayah Junmyeon. Kyungsoo jadi berpikir, ayah Junmyeon tidak bisa menerimanya karena ada yang lebih pantas untuk Kyungsoo. Apalagi ayah Junmyeon juga sempat menyamakan ia dengan Junmyeon. Atau jangan-jangan...

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Junmyeon saat lelaki itu membuat sedikit gerakan dalam tidurnya, mungkin sedikit terusik dengan gerakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo baru menyadari, dilihat dari manapun Junmyeon itu mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Senyumnya, hidungnya, matanya, dahinya, garis wajahnya, bahkan tahi lalat mereka juga terletak di tempat yang sama. Hanya saja satu hal yang membedakan mereka, tinggi mereka jelas berbeda. Kyungsoo tidak bisa memungkiri tentang hal itu.

Tapi jika Kyungsoo ingat-ingat, selama ini Junmyeon yang selalu ada bersamanya. Junmyeon yang mau merawatnya saat sakit, Junmyeon yang menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya, Junmyeon pula yang selalu berhasil menenangkannya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengelak tentang semua itu. Apa mungkin orang yang dimaksud ayah Junmyeon itu Junmyeon? Duh Kyungsoo kenapa menjadi merasa bodoh seperti ini.

Tapi kenapa ayah Junmyeon selalu mengatakannya sebagai idaman. Apa mungkin yang dimaksud ayah Junmyeon itu bukan istri idaman, tapi menantu idaman. Duh kenapa Kyungsoo semakin merasa bodoh.

"Soo, kau sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo sadar dari pikirannya mendengar suara serak khas bangun tidur milik Junmyeon itu. Sejak kapan lelaki itu bangun?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Kyungsoo memang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon. Ia sejak tadi menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan khasnya itu, masih tidak mengerti dengan Junmyeon.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya?"

"Hmmm... apa maksudmu?" Junmyeon masih mengantuk sebenarnya. Ia baru beberapa jam yang lalu tidur demi menunggu Kyungsoo tidur dulu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu padaku?" Kyungsoo sebenarnya malas untuk berdebat pagi-pagi. Tapi ia merasa tertipu oleh Junmyeon. Lagipula ia juga sudah tidak punya malu pada Junmyeon. Junmyeon itu sudah tahu luar dalam dirinya. Ia sudah tahu baik buruknya. Jadi apa yang perlu ia tutupi darinya? Toh hanya Junmyeon yang paling mengerti dan mau menerimanya. Nah kenapa sekarang ia jadi mengelu-elukan Junmyeon.

"Oh... masalah itu." Kyungsoo masih menatap Junmyeon. Lelaki itu sepertinya tidak terkejut sama sekali. Malah merubah posisinya yang tadinya miring menjadi berbaring. Tangan yang tadinya dijadikan bantal oleh Kyungsoo sekarang ganti menjadi bantalnya sendiri. Membuat Kyungsoo jengkel saja.

"Memang apa pentingnya?" Jawab Junmyeon santai, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Tentu saja itu penting, Junmyeon!" Junmyeon itu benar-benar merusak mood Kyungsoo. Walau sebenarnya moodnya sudah rusak sejak semalam. Tapi melihat lelaki itu seakan tidak tertaik dengan topik pembicaraannya semakin merusak moodnya saja.

"Yang panting kan aku selalu ada untukmu." Jawab Junmyeon lagi dengan diselingi tawa yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin jengkel.

"Kim Junmyeon!" Kyungsoo membentak Junmyeon yang masih tertawa. Memang Kyungsoo sedang melucu?

"Kenapa? Baru sadar ya?" Junmyeon kembali tertawa. Kyungsoo sungguh ingin sekali menghilangkan bibir Junmyeon itu.

"Kau sih. Terlalu sibuk mengejar ayahku." Junmyeon memang tertawa. Tapi kalimatnya berhasil membuat Kyungsoo diam. Apa dia segila itu pada ayah Junmyeon hingga mengabaikan perasaan Junmyeon? Masalahnya bukan hanya perasaan Junmyeon saja, tapi perhatian Junmyeon dan perlakuan Junmyeon selama ini kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Junmyeon. Ia seperti tidak memiliki beban, membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa bersalah saja.

"Malas saja mengejar-ngejarmu seperti kau mengejar ayahku. Kau pikir aku tidak mendengar semuanya tadi malam." Junmyeon menjawab santai. Kembali menutup matanya, ingin melanjutkan tidurnya, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya sebal.

"Jadi kau mendengar semuanya. Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku. Kau itu -"

"Soo, aku masih mengantuk. Daripada kau mengomel, lebih baik kau diam atau aku akan menciummu hing-"

"Cium saja ji-"

CUP!

"Junmyeon!"

"Apa? Masih kurang?"

"Jun-"

CUP!

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau masih sedih tentang penolakan cintamu. Terima nasib saja. Sini lebih baik kupeluk biar hilang galaumu itu." Junmyeon langsung memeluk Kyungsoo lagi. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang akan mengomel lagi. Sedang yang dipeluk hanya kembali diam. Duh Kyungsoo jadi baru sadar, selama ini selalu ada pelukan yang nyaman, kenapa ia harus mencari pelukan lain. Kyungsoo jadi merasa tidak peka.

Ah mungkin memang sudah nasibnya mendapatkan Junmyeon. Lagipula Junmyeon kan mirip dengan ayahnya, jadi masih 11-12 lah. Tidak masalah tidak mendapat ayahnya, mendapat anaknya juga boleh. Atau mungkin jika Kyungsoo mau berusaha sedikit lagi ia bisa mendapatkan anak dan ayahnya sekalian. Heuheuheu

.

.

.

E

N

D

.

.

.

Aduh ini apa?

Aduh cuma pengen post fic aja hehehe

Thanks for reading


End file.
